


I am in fact straight.

by daddyy_harryy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Punishment, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyy_harryy/pseuds/daddyy_harryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis tweets about an article about himelf, saying he's 'straight'. But what happens when Harry reads the tweet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in fact straight.

Harry sat on the couch of the hotel room Louis and him were sharing. The day before they had gotten done with the livestream, which he was happy about seeing all the fans so excited for. He loved making the fans happy. Harry sighed happily and grabbed his laptop logging into twitter. 

He scrolled through his notifications when he saw a tweet from Louis.

“Louis_Tomlinson: @JennSelby The fact that you work for such a ‘credible’ paper and you would talk such rubbish is laughable. I am in fact straight.”

Harry’s eyes scanned over the tweet probably at least 100 times. The fact that Louis could say that hurt him. But he knew it wasn’t him, but it still shattered his heart to pieces. 

Harry shut his laptop, he didn’t want to read anymore. He wanted Louis to come home, so he could punish him for it. He didn’t care if Louis didn’t really tweet it, Louis deserved it.

Within the next 30 minutes, Louis came into the hotel room, tossing his jean jacket onto the floor like he always did. 

 

“Babe? Haz I’m home!” Louis called out and peered his head into the livingroom part of the small hotel room. Harry sat on the couch, his hands resting on his lap.

“I logged onto twitter today Louis.” Harry said making Louis’ eyes go wide. 

“I-I, it wasn’t me, Harry I’m so sorry.” Louis said biting his lip nervously. He looked at Harry’s eyes, he noticed Harry’s eyes were as wide as saucers, a small, thin line of green surrounding the deep color of black. 

“Oh baby, I know that. But I think you know you deserve to be punished. You’re hurting so many fans feelings, our supporters. I bet they even know that I'd punish you for this. Why don't you come and sit on daddy's lap?" Harry asked, a wide smirk going across his face.

Louis shakily nodded and walked over to Harry, sitting on Harry's lap, wiggling his bum a bit, just to tease him. 

Harry growled quietly and gripped Louis' thighs.

"I haven't fucked you in so long, a good hard fuck. Maybe it's time for one of those isn't it? Screaming my name." Harry asked.

Louis could feel his pants tightening. 

"U-Uh..." Louis said swallowing hard. He kept thinking of the things that Harry could do to him, turning him on quite easily, which Harry knew he could do.

"Why don't you go into the bedroom, and put on those pastel pink lace panties I packed hm? I bet you'd like that." Harry said patting Louis' bum to shoo him along into the next room. Louis nodded and got off Harry's lap, making his way to the bedroom of the hotel room.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed, grabbing Harry's bag, unzipping it. He bit his lip hard and dug into it, pulling out the pair of panties licking his lips. He set them down on the bed and pulled off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers.

He peered down at himself seeing he was more than just semi-hard. He groaned softly and pulled off his boxers, tossing them to the other side of the room. He grabbed the panties once again and pulled them up, whining quietly as he felt the lace against his cock and bum. Oh god did he love the feeling.

Louis opened the door and poked his head out.

"D-Daddy?" Louis asked batting his eye lashes. "I got the panties on, would you like to see?" Louis asked shyly.

Harry smirked and nodded. "Come here baby, want to see how your ass looks in those pretty panties." 

Louis nodded and stepped away from the door, walking over to Harry. He stood infront of him, the tip of his hard cock poking out of his panties. Harry gave him an amused look.

"Turn around, bend over." Harry said making a motion with his finger to turn around. 

Louis huffed mentally, knowing if he did it aloud it would just make his punishment worse. He turned around and bent over, practically touching his toes. 

Harry moaned softly. "Hmm, your ass looks so beautiful in those panties." Louis whined softly and shook his ass a bit. Harry squeezed his ass, then pulled down the panties down below his cheeks. He put his fingers to Louis' mouth.

Louis sucked on his fingers eagerly.

"That's right baby, suck on daddy's fingers like a little slut." Harry growled and shoved the three fingers he had in Louis' mouth, further back in his mouth, making Louis gag slightly. Harry groaned. "Mm, I love hearing you gag." The long haired lad pulled his fingers away from Louis' mouth and spread Louis' cheeks, slipping a finger in.

Louis groaned loudly. "Ughh.."

Harry started thrusting his finger and moaned. "Mm, baby your hole is so accepting." He said and added a second finger not long after he had put his first finger in. Louis gasped loudly, biting down on his lip.

"You want my cock so bad." Harry chuckled darkly. Louis whined loudly.

"Y-Yes daddy. Please." Louis begged.

Harry pulled his fingers out. "Mm, I don't know. Maybe just leaving you like this is a good punishment."

Louis shook his head. "Daddy! No please. Please I'll be a good boy. Just please need your cock in me. Please." Louis babbled. Harry smirked and nodded. 

"Okay baby, but you're still getting punished." Harry said standing up off the couch. 

Louis whined and bit his lip nervously.

Harry pulled down his own pants and boxers, stroking his cock a few times. "Bend over the arm of the couch okay?" Harry said, more of a demand then a question.

Louis did as he was told, walking to one of the ends of the couch and bent over, leaving his ass exposed.

Harry smirked and walked behind him and caressed his bum softly.

Louis pushed his bum back into Harry's hands. 

Harry chuckled darkly. "So eager." He groaned, reaching infront of Louis and down into the couch cushion, pulling out a small bottle of lube. The tall man clicked the cap off the lube and put some on his fingers, wiping the lube on Louis' hole and then some on his cock.

He tossed the bottle across the room to who knows where and gripped Louis' hips tightly. 

"Would a straight guy do this Louis?" Harry asked before pushing in quite quickly. The small boy whimpered quietly, biting down on his lip.

"Louis I asked you a question." Harry practically growled and started thrusting. Louis' jaw dropped and swallowed hard.

"N-No. A-A straight guy wouldn't have another male fuck them in the ass." Louis said making Harry smirk.

"That's what I thought, but I thought you were straight?" Harry asked, gripping Louis' hips tighter as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in.

Louis let out a loud whine, that sounded like a cry. "I-I'm not!" 

Harry growled and bent Louis farther forward, burrying his head into couch cushion, as he began to fuck into Louis relentlessly.

Louis cried, the pleasure so overwhelming.

"Say it! I want to hear it from your whore mouth!" Harry yelled. He looked at Louis. "Say it!" He yelled again when Louis said nothing.

"I-I am i-in fact, fuck! Harry!" Louis moaned.

"Say it!" Harry yelled again, gripping Louis by the hair as he kept pounding into him at a hard and fast pace.

"I-I am, Oh! Harry!" Louis cried once again, his cock hurting as it was pressed painfully against the couch arm. He needed to cum.

"Say it or you can't cum!" Harry yelled.

"I am in fact straight!" Louis yelled back, whimpering as Harry dug his nails into Louis' hips. Harry let out a groan as he came into Louis.

"You can cum now baby." Harry panted and gripped Louis' cock as he stroked him a few times. 

Louis cried out and came untouched, all over the side of the couch. He panted against the couch cushion.

Harry pulled out and pulled Louis up by his hair. "Straight guys just loved getting fucked by their daddy's don't they?" Harry asked petting Louis' hair.

Louis weakly nodded. "Sorry daddy." He whispered. 

Harry smiled. "You're forgiven." He said and kissed Louis softly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at endings, but I hoped you liked it ;)


End file.
